This invention relates to the use of a series of storage compartments in a fishing rod handle easily accessible to the fisherman. Other designs for storage compartments have been developed previously. U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,057 discloses one storage compartment divided by a circular disc inserted into a semi-cylinder storage compartment which is contained within the fishing rod handle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,399 provides a series of cork blocks screwably mounted to the fishing rod or handle for storage of flies and hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,293 provides a single storage compartment with hinges in the fishing rod handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,343 provides hollow handle extensions used for storage and for balancing the fishing rod in ocean fishing and light fly fishing. In general, previously described patents suffer from one or more of the following flaws: the material stored is loose and can rattle around within the storage compartment; the design is bulky; the design makes difficult easy access to the material; only one kind of fishing gear (e.g. hooks) can be stored; and either the entire compartment must be removed or the handle disassembled. The resolution of these flaws is extremely desirable.